1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to method for modifying global environmental conditions by deflecting and absorbing solar radiation.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Jerome Pearson, John Oldson and Eugene Levin of Star Technology and Research, Inc. presented a paper entitled “Earth Rings for Planetary Environment Control” at the 53rd International Astronautical Congress in October, 2002. The paper examines the creation of an artificial planetary ring about the Earth to shade it and reduce global warming. The ring could be composed of passive particles or controlled spacecraft with extended parasols. Using material from dangerous asteroids might also lessen the threat of asteroid impacts. A ring at 1.2-1.6 of Earth's radii would shade mainly the tropics, moderating climate extremes, and could counteract global warming, while making dangerous asteroids useful. It would also reduce the intensity of the radiation belts. A preliminary design of the ring was developed, and a one-dimensional climate model was used to evaluate its performance. Earth, lunar, and asteroidal material sources are compared to determine the costs of the particle ring and the spacecraft ring. Environmental concerns and effects on existing satellites in various Earth orbits are addressed. The particle ring endangers LEO satellites, is limited to cooling only, and lights the night many times as bright as the full moon. The concept was expected to cost an estimated $6-200 trillion. The ring of controlled satellites with reflectors has other attractive uses, and would cost an estimated $125-500 billion.